1. Field
The present invention relates to a information processing apparatus, and computer products, which include a communication section which can communicate with a central apparatus via a communication line, and a storage control section which controls a writing onto and reading from a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, as the number of terminal apparatuses which include a recording medium has been increasing, an information leak due to a theft or loss of a terminal apparatus has been seen as a problem.
A portable terminal apparatus information security system including an authentication device which, when there is a request for information security for a portable terminal apparatus which enables an execution of a given information security process appropriate to remote control information, carries out a personal authentication process identifying, by means of personal information, whether or not the requester is an owner of the portable terminal apparatus, and a management device which, in the event that the personal authentication by the authentication device matches the personal information, generates the relevant remote control information for the information security process in the portable terminal apparatus, and carries out a process transmitting the remote control information to the portable terminal apparatus, is described in JP-A-2006-303817.
By this means, by the owner carrying out a remote control using remote control information in response to a theft or loss of the portable terminal apparatus, a given information security process is performed which prevents the owner of the portable terminal apparatus from suffering damage, and it is possible to further increase security relating to information which is property of the owner of the portable terminal apparatus.